narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakuka
is the daughter of and of . She was taken under her parents' request to live in . She was recruited into the foundation , and assigns her the mission of playing as and 's teammate. Background Her parents reached a small warehouse, unable to make it to a hospital or even back home. accompanied them, and , who’d heard the screams and arrived. After a messy birth, she arrived, a healthy nine-pound girl. Konan begged Jiraiya to take Nakuka to the Konohagakure, where she would live a normal life. Jiraiya did ask requested, wanting all of the next generation to live without war. Nagato made sure Nakuka had a picture of the three before Jiraiya left. Because of them having a child, decided it wasn’t the right time to destroy , but Nakuka being the leader’s child, he found a way to easily eliminate Akatsuki once the Nakuka grew. The Hokage placed Nakuka in a caring orphanage, but by the time she was three, she sneaked out to watch those of the practice their techniques and figured out how to mold chakra. Nakuka opted to watch them since the caretakers discussed how many Uchiha were classed as prodigies. She used her fire to set a kid's bed aflame and the orphanage thought it'd be best if she had her own place. The Hokage found her a room. Nakuka asked constantly to join the Academy, hoping to prove herself. No matter how many times she asked, the Third never let her, claiming she was too young. Personality Appearance Abilities Nakuka is considered an early bloomer in terms of ninjutsu and killing. She takes information given, studies, mimics, and most often succeeds. Danzō trained her, and she quickly rose to be one of the most powerful Root members at her age. During the , she absorbs Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki's chakra. In adulthood, she is strong enough to rebuild Root. Much to 's surprise, though, Nakuka cannot perform, detect, or even dispel genjutsu. Chakra Control and Prowess Since she started learning to mold her chakra at age three, Nakuka has amazing control over it. She walked up a tree and on water long before her teammates. With such young training, her chakra banks are massive for her age, and she can store a serious amount in them; sometimes more than she realized she had in the first place. This is because of her curse seal, which blocks off a good portion of her chakra from both her and others, ensuring she doesn't die from other's absorbing her chakra. This has saved her countless times in battle; not only from having her chakra drained, but she eventually learned how to access said chakra in small bursts of fully releasing the barrier. Nakuka is capable of sensing other's unlike anyone else. Her sensory skills have been compared to those of in the sense that she doesn't need to mold chakra in order to feel killing intent around her. She has a natural affinity to forming killing intent in which her target can feel their own death, but she can also use the other four senses to frighten her victims. She can only apply one sense at a time. Ninjutsu Simply title a Ninjutsu Master with or without her Rinnegan, there's no simpler why to say it other than she's a prodigy of the art. When she first attempted the Summoning Technique, they were all duds. During the Chūnin Exams, however, when she was nearly out of chakra, fighting , she manages to summon a wolverine she'd been bound to since Shin had her make a contract with them before he died. When she was first training to enter Root, Danzō had her first use a tantō, but when she killed a skilled member who wielded a sword, she took his weapon. Nakuka is skilled when wielding a sword. If fully aware during a sword fight, she blocks with ease. She combines her Dance of the Shikigami if a kill or win is needed by wrapping her sheets of paper around her opponent so they don't escape. Her preferred weapon is explosive tags. She hooks them to the back of the paper and can send them over distances to attack. Nakuka uses explosive tags ranging from real and false, and even firework-like ones that are purely for shock factor rather than to harm an opponent. Her favored explosive tags are the one she has to use Fire Release to ignite it. Under Danzō's watch, Nakuka studied juinjutsu, and over time found a way of remove the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique, but to ensure she keeps her loyalty, she placed the seal once again back on her. She believed Danzō never found out, but before his death, he made it known that he was aware of her hidden juinjutsu talents; that she could easily keep Root running. When she could start running Root, she develops a cursed seal, making sure it was beyond anyone who wasn't at Kage-level. Paper Ninjutsu Dance of the Shikigami is Nakuka's greatest form or defense and offence. Nakuka used this technique as a child, it being one of the techniques Konan wrote down in a scroll for her to learn. Nakuka eventually mastered it when she began perfecting her origami skills. She later expands, using Konan's trick of oiling the sheets of paper to strengthen them. Nakuka can form weapons and clones out of her paper. Nakuka can also apply two different natures with her Dance of the Shikigami. Nature Transformation Nakuka can use all five basic and Yang Release. She could use two natures by the time she graduated from the Academy and upon becoming a chūnin, she discovers she has the Boil Release kekkei genkai, the result of Danzō allowing experiments on her when she knocked herself out from her hefty training. Via Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki's chakra, she gained the ability to use Explosion Release as well. Nakuka has a natural affinity to Fire Release, which she learned to manipulate and form by watching the Uchiha clan practice said nature. She can manipulate any kind of flames, even those that aren't her own. She can throw them back if they're coming her way and use Toad Oil she receives from Naruto's own summons to bring up the flames. She can form fireballs, run flames along wire string and form wings around her for protection. She can also use Water Release techniques. Before the Fourth Shinobi World War occurs, Nakuka is trained by Mei Terumī to perform the Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, and in no time at all, Nakuka creates her own technique similar to it, but adds her knowledge of poison alongside it to create an extremely deadly mist: Boil Release: Poison Mist Technique. Her Yang Release aids her in both medical ninjutsu and her Dance of the Shikigami. Medical Ninjutsu Danzō trained her most on since it expanded her chakra backs quickly. Nakuka taught Sakura and Ino to use medical ninjutsu while they were in the Academy together, and they all three fall just under as the best medical-nin in Konoha. Sakura, however, pulls ahead when she's taken in by Tsunade as her student. Nakuka can't heal herself outside of small cuts and wounds, and even then it take more chakra than it should. Because Nakuka lacks the proper nature transformation to perform surgeries, she sticks to staying out in the field as an emergency-nin. As a medical-nin, however, she's judged to be the worst of them since she refuses to stay in the back, away from havoc since she sees the back to be the most boring of spots in the battle field. While Sakura worked under Tsunade, Nakuka opted to train with . Not so much for medical-ninjutsu, but with poisons. Nakuka can craft poisons that kill quick, with only a scratch or a few inhales. With this knowledge, Nakuka created several new poisons to be used exclusively in Root, even finding a few antidotes. She can remove poison from plants for safe consumption. Rinnegan Rinne Sharingan Intelligence Nakuka is smart when she wants to be. She's one to use more complex words and she reads just about nonstop when she's not fighting or training, but written tests aren't her thing. When it comes to finding out the answers to the test, though, she has all the smarts for that. She uses 's laziness to her advantage, knowing he wouldn't bother saying a word to anyone. If Shikamaru isn't available, she can also use her sheets of paper to cheat, as shown in the Chūnin Exams where she simply distracts someone with one sheet of paper and smears the pencil marks of someone else's test onto another sheet of paper. She can easily make out handwriting, clear or smeared. What she does right is fool her opponents. While she’s right-handed, she puts all holsters on her left side, so if someone transforms into her, her teammates know the moment the imposture takes out a weapon and uses it with the wrong hand. Nakuka has a flexible mind and can shift from point to point. She has original ideas on battle tactics, hounding folks down, and ways of execution. Stats Trivia * Nakuka shares her sign and blood type with Yahiko and Konan. * According to the databook(s): ** Nakuka's hobbies are reading and . ** Nakuka wishes to fight Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato; it's her life goal to beat them. ** Nakuka's favorite foods are and vegetables. Her least favorites are tomatoes and anything Konan cooks.